characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Knight
Moon Knight (Real name: Marc Spector) is a superhero from the Marvel Universe. Background Spector's father, a rabbi, managed to escape Germany when Hitler invaded Czechoslovakia. Spector was born in the US. His mother died soon afterward. Marc refused to follow his father's calling; he could not understand why Elias never fought back against persecution. Instead he became a prize fighter, but when his father got into the ring one night to stop him, Marc punched him. The next morning, he enlisted in the Marines, and he never saw his father again. After two tours of duty, he became a field agent of the C.I.A. There, he worked with several people who would later interact with Moon Knight, including William Cross, Amos Lardner, and his own brother, Randall Spector. Randall killed Marc's girlfriend Lisa with a hatchet to keep her from exposing a gun-running scheme; Spector retaliated with a grenade and assumed Randall was dead. After leaving the CIA, Spector became a soldier-for-hire. During this period he befriended Frenchie Duchamp, who became his professional partner. They took on several assignments, mainly in Africa and South America. Spector later went to trial for assassinating the president of Bosqueverde, a South American country; such assignments paid well, though, and Spector invested wisely. Spector and Frenchie took on a job in Sudan for Raoul Bushman. Whereas Spector worked for the money, Bushman seemed to enjoy plunder and killing. When Bushman massacred the inhabitants of Selima, as well as archaeologist Peter Alraune, to find an Egyptian pharaoh's tomb, Spector could stomach no more. He got Alraune's daughter Marlene to safety at the tomb and challenged Bushman, who mortally wounded him in the desert. Spector managed to reach the tomb before he collapsed, and Marlene and the crew laid him beneath an idol of Khonshu. His spirit had an encounter with Khonshu, who promised to save his life in exchange for his service. Spector agreed, although he later considered this encounter a hallucination. Restored to life, he punished Bushman's men, while Bushman himself escaped. Finally having found a purpose in life, Spector applied himself fully. He, Franchie, and Alraune (now his lover) moved to New York, taking the idol along. With their help he developed the costume, equipment, and persona of Moon Knight. With his fortune he could not only support his new career of fighting crime, he could create another persona: Steven Grant, financier. Finally, to gather information at street level, he created a fourth persona: Jake Lockley, cab driver. His original persona, with its multiple facets, faded into the background. Still, leading four separate lives put great mental stress on Spector, but he kept fighting crime as Moon Knight. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability.' *'Multiple Personalities:' Marc is mentally unstable, and as such, he has created multiple personalities that he uses in different situations. *'Expert Pilot.' *'Skilled Detective.' *'Expert Interrogator.' *'Moon's Might:' A special ability gained when he became the 'Fist of Khonshu'. It makes him gain power boosts depending on the Moon's phase. He's at his best when there's a full moon. *'Astral Vision:' Can see spectral and ghostly beings that humans can't normally see. *'Night Vision:' Can see through complete darkness perfectly. *'Shadow Walk:' Can use shadows and darkness to perfectly camouflage with the environment. *'Healing Factor:' He can recover from wounds faster than normal humans. It is empowered when he is touched by moonlight. *'Psychic Resistence:' Developed thanks to his multiple personalities, he can resist mind control and other sorts of psychic attacks. *'Master Marksman.' *'Expert Martial Artist:' Knows Boxing (fists-only, and importance of speed), Judo (focused on incapacitating the opponent via throws and joint strikes), and Savate (Mixes Boxing with graceful kicking techniques). He also has great knowledge of pressure points. Equipment *'Moon Knight Suit:' A special suit made with an alloy of Kevlar, Adamantium, and Carbonadium, making it one of the most durable suits in the mainstream Marvel universe. It includes a Moon-shaped cape that Marc can use to glide through the skies. *'Crescent Darts:' Special boomerang-like projectiles that Moon Knight carries plenty of. They can also be used as close-ranged weapons, and there are some variations. **'Gas Darts:' Contain knockout gas that incapacitates the enemy. **'Explosive Darts:' Darts that explode upon impact. **'Adamantium Darts:' Extremely hard and powerful darts that can pierce through nearly anything. *'Truncheon:' A special Adamantium staff that combines a standard trucheon with nunchaku, bō, san-setsu-kon (triple segmented staff), and a grappling hook. It can switch forms at any time, and it's maximum length is 8 feet. It has magnetic functions and included taser. *'Bolas:' Often used as a thrown weapon. *'Ivory Boomerang:' A boomerang made out of ivory that always comes back when thrown. *'Grappling Axe:' A special grappling hook that replaces the hook with an axe blade. *'Ankh:' A small staff that simbolizes eternal life. It warns Marc of nearby dangers and it can be used as both a blunt weapon and a projectile. *'Crescent Dart Gauntlets:' Special gauntlets that fire Crescent Darts at faster speeds than Marc can. *'Compound Bow:' A special bow designed by Hawkeye. It can also be used as a blunt weapon. *'Cesti:' Ancient battle gloves covered in spikes. Feats Strength *Capable of easily bench-pressing 450 lbs. *Can kick with enough force to knock a door flying off its hinges or create a hole in a brick wall. *Snapped chains holding him onto a wall, pulling out several of the bricks they were attached to in the process. *Lifted and hurled a fully grown jaguar, which is estimated to weigh around 210 lbs. *When the Moon is full, he can lift a maximum of 2 tons. *Can easily bend steel bars. *Crushed a submachine gun into pieces with a single stomp of his foot. *Braced the door frame of a collapsing building to allow Spider-Man and those inside to escape. *Ripped a car door off its hinges and punched the driver inside with enough force to slam them through the other door. *Kicked down a bolted metal door. *Slammed a man into a stone wall with enough force to crack it. *Slammed both feet into the front of a car, crushing it. *Broke a steel staff in half over his knee with little effort. *Punched the demon-possessed Daredevil through a brick wall. Speed *He's often seen dodging bullets, even when he's gliding. *Dodged point-blank submachine gun fire. *Dodged a miniature airplane armed with drills. *Managed to get atop the roof of a nearby building in the time it took for a man to pull out a gun. *Dodged magical energy blasts and eye beams. *Beat down several police officers before they could fire their guns. *Reacted to the sound of a gun clicking and dodged before the bullets hit him. *Dodged several lasers from a series of automatic turrets. *Dodged a cannonball from close range. *Dodged fire from an RPG-7. *Backflipped away from an explosion. Durability *Has endured brutal torture through sheer force of will. *Kept fighting even after having a chunk of his face bitten off by Bushman. *Survived being near explosions and energy blasts. *Has fallen off rooftops and survived. *Unfazed from taking several punches to the face, getting shot, getting stabbed with knives, shot with a crossbow bolt, and getting tased. *Survived a building busting explosion once. *Forced himself through intensely cold arctic winds. *Can take several beatings from armed opponents and keep fighting. Skill *Before becoming Moon Knight, served as a US Marine and fought through three African wars and five South American revolutions. *Defeated and captured Jack Russell, the Werewolf by Night, and later freed him to take down the Committee. *Once time traveled to 2940 BC to rescue the West Coast Avengers, who he later became a member of. *Traveled through the Land of the Dead to save Black Panther. *Once pretended to be possessed by Khonshu, broke a psychiatrist's will by exposing his inner weaknesses, forcing him to give him superhero registration, and even made him swear to worship him. *Defeated Bushman, his army composed of lobotomized mentally unstable, and ultimately defied the orders of Khonshu, allowing Bushman to live. *In a rage, viciously attacked Count Nefaria, whose power could match Thor's, and injured him to force him to retreat. *Constantly battles criminals and super villains on a daily basis, usually coming out on top. *During the Infinity War, defeated Moonshade, a dark clone of himself. *Once brutally defeated his arch-enemy Bushman by carving his face off. *During the Civil War, managed to escape SHIELD's custody, evaded capture from Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts, and faked his own death. *Defeated Shadow Knight, who is another host of Khonshu. Weaknesses *'Mentally unstable.' *'Often relies too much on his healing powers.' Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Disney Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pilots Category:Detectives Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Staff Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Archers Category:Mercenaries Category:Completed Profiles Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:North American Characters